


Corrupting the Eternal Maknae

by LadyVamp



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SM Entertainment | SMTown, Super Junior
Genre: Heewook, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVamp/pseuds/LadyVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A HeeWook Encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupting the Eternal Maknae

"That's it. move for me Wookie" Heechul panted as SUJU's eternal maknae bobbed atop him, his length buried deep within the smaller man in the most sinful and sensual way.

He'd been wanting this for a while, but dare not let anyone know. Wookie was a very precious and protected member of the band. If the others knew what he was doing to their dear child right at this moment, he'd be buried alive. But, Ryeowook wasn't as innocent as he seemed, especially as he road his hyung in the confines of his bedroom. No, he'd wanted this too. If he hadn't, it would have never gone this far.

Letting a moan slip from his thin lips, Ryeowook splayed his hands across his hyung’s chest, searching for something to hold onto as he rolled his hips to meet the older’s thrusts. He’d never imagined things would go this far when he’d first stepped into his room that night to find Suju’s diva stretched out in his bed. The feral look in his hyung’s eyes had made him wary at first, but he’d approached him never the less. Surely Heechul would never cause him any harm, so what had been the danger?

If only he’d of known his seemingly innocent approach would have led to this…, no, he would have still done it. This wasn’t his first sexual encounter in his life, nor was it his first with another band member. Wookie had known what Heechul wanted, maybe in the back of his mind, but he’d known and how could he have refused. Suju’s cat eyed diva was a very irresistible sort of man, when he wasn’t throwing a tantrum, that is. Ryeowook couldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t attracted to his hyung. He was very much so.

Tired of the eternal maknae’s shallow bobbing, Heechul wrapped his arms about the younger’s waist and flipped him backwards onto the mattress. This earned him a surprised look and squeak from the man who was now laying beneath him. Smiling devilishly, Heechul captured Wookie’s lips for a deep kiss. Ryeowook stiffened under him, still seemingly shy in response to such a small thing as an open mouthed kiss.

“How can you still me timid when I’m buried inside you?” Heechul questioned in frustration.

This statement caused a deep red blush to spread across Ryeowook’s face. He wasn’t used to hearing such things said to him. The only other person he was currently having sex with was Yesung and he wasn’t much for dirty talk.

“Sorry,” Ryeowook whispered, trying to still his frantic breaths. He could feel his hyung inside him as they stopped to speak and it made him even more embarrassed. Why wasn’t Heechul moving?

“Don’t apologize with words,” Heechul smiled, flicking his hips forwards in a short jerking motion and earning a small squeak from his partner. “Kiss me.”

“Alright,” Wookie agreed, licking his lips and tilting his head in order to capture his hyung’s full and waiting lips.

The kiss was soft and hesitant. Though they were currently engaged in something even more intimate, Wookie couldn't seem to make himself an active participant. He felt like if he were to aggressively take part in the exchange, then he’d be somehow betraying the other members, especially Yesung. Heechul didn’t care about him and he was fine with that. This was all about the sex, but for some reason that didn’t sit well in his stomach.

Still frustrated with his dongseng’s hesitation, Heechul forced his tongue roughly into Ryeowook’s mouth and took control of the kiss. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking when he’d initiated this encounter. Sure, he’d been wanting to touch Wookie since the day he’d joined the band. Something about his mock innocence, petite stature and sweet personality made things inside him bubble. Yes, he’d longed to corrupt the man beneath him for years. It was just now that he’d mustered the courage to do so. Now that Hankyung had left him and he was truly alone to do what he pleased. Why not fuck the eternal maknae for fun?

Rolling his hips forwards, Ryeowook signaled his hyung to keep moving. The kiss was nice, but he longed for something even more pleasurable. Getting the hint, Heechul thrust his hips in time with Wookie’s movements, each stroke long, deep and at just the right angel to cause the younger to cry out into the silence of the room. Fearing the members sleeping just down the hall would hear them and become suspicious, Heechul placed a well manicured hand over Wookie’s mouth and tried to muffle his screams. For such an innocent seeming boy, Ryeowook could really produce some debauched sounds in bed.

His climax nearing, Wookie began writhing underneath his hyung. The movement causing his member to slide deliciously against Heechul’s sweat slicked stomach. Ryeowook bit down hard on the hand covering his mouth as he came, jolts of ecstasy coursing through his body and white spots clouding his vision.

“Shit Wookie!” Heechul exclaimed, jerking his hand away from the younger’s mouth and looking at it to inspect the damage. There was a neat pair of teeth marks imprinted in his hand.

Angry at being marked by his dongseng, Heechul thrust harder into the man beneath him, leaning down and placing his own set of teeth marks in the younger’s neck. Ryeowook cried out in both pain and surprise as Heechul came inside him his teeth still latched onto his throat.

Pulling out and rolling to the side, Heechul glanced over to see the mess he’d made of his dongseng. Wookie lay panting next to him, various bodily fluids staining his stomach and seeping out from in-between his legs. His lips were red and swollen and his hair stuck out in every direction. If only the other members could see their precious eternal maknae now?

“You look good covered in my…,” Heechul began, but was silenced by a petite hand covering his mouth.

“Don’t hyung,” Ryeowook panted. “I’m embarrassed enough as it is.”

Heechul couldn’t help but smile deviously behind Ryeowook’s palm. He’d finally claimed Suju’s innocent child and it felt even better than he’d imagined. This definitely wasn’t the last time they’d meet this way.


End file.
